Talk:Heroes
= Discuss!= Top Picture That's a nice picture at the top of the page... Where's it from? Vincent The Frugal 03:25, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Level 2 and 3 Please don't add the level 2 or 3 stats/abilities for the generals in the tables. They are already breaking the width of the page with just the level 1 and 4 stuff. But we should probably get the level 2 and 3 info on the wiki somewhere. I have a day off today, I'll reformat the Heroes section into 2 parts: General General Tables, and give each general their own page. All the level 2 and 3 data should go on the individual general page. The tables will just be for a quick reference of where they start and where they'll end. Vincent The Frugal 15:29, December 3, 2009 (UTC) In earlier day's mage was kidnapped. i was never able to find her. Please help me find mage! where can i find heros with a higher att/def. stat? *The heroes with the highest att/def stats are mostly epic generals from chests. There are also Rares and Uncommons with very good numbers like Halcyon, Athenia and Theorin. A few monthlies have high stats as well like Aethyx, Syren, Kataan and Solara. Lastly, Keira and Vincent are free generals with epic-level stats. Barry-N 02:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) General's Experience Gain Using the CaTools bookmarklet I've started compiling a little data to determine how generals level. From what I've looked at so far it seems to be a fixed stamina/energy expenditure rate. It also looks like answering CTAs doesn't give your general any experience despite the Stamina spent and PC Exp received. IE: it doesn't matter how much "Player Experience" you earn for the resources spent; equal amounts of energy spent will return equal amounts of "General Experience" HLvl = Current Hero Level Before = What percentage of a level your general is currently at. Higher accuracy is better; CA-Tools does 6 significant digits. After = End percentage of the level you are at. Type = Eng or Sta Amt = Amount of Sta/Eng spent PC Exp = Amount of "experience earned" HExp = percentage amount of the level that the hero gained (After - Before) Xlegna 15:02, May 29, 2011 (UTC) : From the looks of the data so far, it is rather visible that the Hero's Exp gain (HExp) is correlated to the Energy or Stamina spent. It appears that we could figure out what the coefficients are for each hero and deduce how much Energy or Stamina must be spent to level them. : For example for Maalvus the coefficients are .1 Stamina and .0857 Energy for levels 2-3. This implies that it would take 1000 stamina to go from level 2 to 3 or 1167 energy. ::(100% / (.1%/stamina)) = 1000 Stamina and (100% / (.0857%/Energy)) = 1167 Energy : Continuing data collection will allow us to determine if the coefficients are the same at each level and what the actual coefficient is for each hero. : Xlegna 18:51, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :: Xlegna 16:48, June 21, 2011 (UTC) General Alliance General Alliance, anyone know anything about this yet? When you open the general tab theres a new button there, called General Alliance. There you can make alliances for your generals. Duke Forau (talk) 01:10, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :Article on this should be forthcoming :) -Newershadow 00:05, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :And crystals to level your generals will be even more important now, since the bonuses gained will probably be alot higher if your generals are higher level. Duke Forau (talk) 01:09, February 28, 2013 (UTC)